


A Slice For You

by softjikookie



Series: one shots [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M, but enjoy anyways, i'm not really happy with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjikookie/pseuds/softjikookie
Summary: in which a person shows up uninvited to a birthday party by a friend and gets left out or so they thought.





	A Slice For You

_The moon looks beautiful._  He thinks as he buries his toes deeper into the sand, ignoring the loud noises of fun you and your friends are having.The music is being blasted with a speaker by a bonfire. He tightens his hands around the cup in his hand, listening to everyone beginning to sing you happy birthday. **  
**

“Happy birthday dear Y/N, happy birthday to you.” He sings quietly, feeling a bit lonely. His best friend, Jeongguk, dragged him out to this party. He claimed it was going to be fun, for Yugyeom to meet some new people. Granted, he could go join everyone by the bonfire, but he just doesn't belong.

He was uninvited to the party. Jeongguk just showed up at his dorm door and said,  _“You're going to a birthday party with me. You have ten minutes.”_  Of course, he failed to mention that it was a beach party. The party didn't start until six and when his best friend introduced him to you, it was just awkward. Yugyeom could just tell that this party is for close friends only.

Why would he want to ruin your party with him being there? You told him it was fine and to have fun, but he decided to grab a drink and sit on the logs while everyone was dancing and goofing off. He's only been sitting by himself for the past two hours, thinking about nothing in particular. He's even debated calling one of his group members to come pick him up, but he can't find it in himself to ditch Jeongguk.

He takes in a deep breath, enjoying the way the ocean smells and the soft sounds of the waves crashing. It's peaceful. He sighs, relaxing himself. He feels that in the end, he can't help but to thank Jeongguk. The past few weeks have been stressful, with him preparing for a comeback with his group and all. The tranquility that he feels right now, sitting on the sand at the beach, is very much appreciated.

Yugyeom’s stomach growls and he realizes just how hungry he is. He only ate breakfast and that was just a quick bowl of cereal before he had to head off to practice. He doesn't want to get up to see what you have for everyone to eat for the simple fact that he won't feel relaxed anymore. He was too caught up in his debate with himself to notice you approaching him.

“Yugyeom, right?” He jumps at the sound of your voice. He turns his head to see you standing there, the moonlight along with the bonfire a few feet away from you, gives him enough light to see you. You know his name, Jeongguk is always talking about the antics the two of them pull together when they get the chance to. You can tell that Yugyeom means a lot to Jeongguk.

But you wanted to act like you didn't know his name or anything about him, other than the fact that he's best friends with your best friend. “Uh yeah,” He pauses to clear his throat.

“that's me.” He finishes, watching as you switch weight onto your other leg. You seem shy or nervous rather and you are. He looked peaceful but you couldn't help but feel bad because he's been by himself for so long. You've noticed for a while but couldn't escape your friends to go talk to him.

“Mind if I join you?”

He nods and you smile, carefully sitting down on the sand. Nothing is said for awhile and you fidget with the plate of cake in your hand. Yugyeom didn't seem to notice, just too busy looking at the ocean in front of the both of you. “I uh, I brought this for you. I don't know if you're hungry or not and I know you've been over here for awhile. Sorry,” Heat rises on your cheeks, making him smile.

“I tend to ramble when I'm nervous, but here.” You hold out the plate for him with a slice of cake with a spoon. “There's ice cream with it, I didn't know if you liked that either.”

“I really should have asked you first. Sorry.” He can't help but to laugh because you're apologizing for nothing. He thankfully accepts the cake, enjoying how good it smells. It's truly been awhile since he's had cake.

“Don't be sorry. Thank you,”

“You're welcome.” It goes quiet between the both of you, him eating the cake and you staring at the stars littering the sky.  _I really chose a good spot for my birthday._  You thought right until you're hit in the back of the head.

“What the-” You notice the beach ball now sitting behind you and the laugh of one of your friends as she yells a quick sorry that she clearly doesn’t mean at all. Yugyeom watches as you stand up, grabbing the beach ball. You hold it with one arm as you look down at him. “You should join us. It’d be fun to have you there.”

And with that, you turn and run over to your friends that are waiting for you, while throwing the beach ball, a laugh escaping your lips. “You have five seconds to run!” He can’t help but grin. He decides to join but just to sit and watch. Yugyeom moves to stand up, grabbing the plate and the drink before making his way to the bonfire. He really wants to eat this cake.He shivers and sighs at the warmth that the bonfire is giving off.

He decides to take a seat next to Jeongguk, who’s also eating cake and ice cream. Neither of them says anything to one another. Yugyeom misses the look Jeongguk gives him as he watches Yugyeom watch you. It’s a knowing look and Jeongguk feels like he made the right choice bringing Yugyeom along with him. You take a seat next to Yugyeom, feeling a bit tired from running around.

“Tell me about yourself.” Yugyeom’s eyes widen, not expecting you to say anything to him, really. He nervously shoves another piece of ice cream into his mouth, feeling nervous around you than he did a few minutes ago. He swallows it, you watching, waiting patiently.

“I uh, what do want to know?” He stumbles over his words, causing him to flush and Jeongguk to roll his eyes at his best friend. He debates if he should help Yugyeom out or not.

“Anything really, I want to get to know you. Might as well right?”

He nods, agreeing. Jeongguk decides to leave him alone. Yugyeom can do this on his own, he decides. Jeongguk can’t help but think about how both you and Yugyeom would make a cute couple together. He brushes off the feeling, thinking he's getting ahead of himself. You two should become friends first.

Maybe Yugyeom’s heart flutters in his chest as he thinks of the kind gesture you just did for him. He can't help but laugh along with you as you make a weird joke that you randomly thought of. Maybe he can’t stop smiling as he looks at you, your features lit up by the light from the bonfire. Him not being able to look away from you as you two talk.

But no one needs to know that,  _now do they_? 


End file.
